


Sakura

by iggycakes



Category: Animal Crossing: New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: It's Soft, M/M, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: Kiss kiss, a squirrel and a cat fall in love.
Relationships: Marshal/Raymond
Comments: 14
Kudos: 255





	Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face in hands*
> 
> EDIT: Adding a note here that this fic was super inspired by this https://twitter.com/mehringguie/status/1246048150403440641?s=20

It was an uncharacteristically cold April day. A chilly breeze swept the island, leaving gentle cherry blossoms in its wake. The sky was high and clear, an endless expanse of blue that stretched into infinity. 

Marshal hid behind his scarf and wrapped his coat more tightly around himself. He clearly chose the wrong day for a walk. It just seemed so beautiful outside from the window in his house. The sun hung in the distance, rays piercing through the glass, giving the illusion of warmth. Ugh. He was so wrong. He would’ve worn a different jacket had he known it would be this windy out. At least he had the intelligence to wear a scarf. Big points there, Marshal! Hehe, you’re so smart!

The squirrel made his way across the residential area, hands in his pockets. It was too late to go back home now. He went through all the effort of getting ready in the first place. Besides, he needed groceries and more flower seeds. And he could swing by the Able Sisters’ shop while he was at it. It was spring! He hoped they stocked some new things. Something nice and vivid. Marshal was excited to put away his winter clothes and make way for the endless possibilities of Spring. 

The thoughts kept him busy and warm. He greeted his neighbors as he walked. Marina was on her way back from the beach. She gave him a sea dollar. For good luck! She said. That was sweet of her. She was also so nice. Dom jogged past him, looking as fit and fluffy as ever. Ugh, and there was Sprinkle. He waved ‘hello’ to be polite, but he still wasn’t over their last conversation. What did she even mean ‘plaid is  _ sooo  _ last season’? Like she knows anything about  _ real  _ fashion. Ugh, ugh. Chill, Marshal. It’s no big deal.

Speaking of which, didn’t Isabelle mention someone new moved in this morning? What was their name? He couldn’t remember. Maybe he would run into them. That would be fun. Marshal hoped he’d be the first to greet them. But the resident rep probably got to them first. They were always so on top of things, running around getting stuff done like it was nobody’s business but their own. 

Marshal was constantly awed by their productivity. Did they even sleep? He sure never saw them take a break to sniff the flowers. 

Oh.

Marshal finally made it into the town center, where Resident Services stood at the end of a large square (well, it was a rectangle actually). It was where most events took place and where Marshal liked to chill sometimes. Not often. He preferred being among the flowers near the cherry blossoms, watching the fish swim around in the pond while enjoying a good shake. 

Stepping out of Resident Services was an unfamiliar face, a grey cat with black paws. He shook hands with Tom Nook who was seeing him out with that practiced business smile of his. The cat smiled back, humbled. He turned as the doors closed and his expression turned to one of polite delight upon his gaze meeting Marshal’s.

The cat’s eyes were mesmerizing. One a warm light brown, the other a sharp green. The color not the least bit dulled behind a pair of thick black-framed glasses. Marshal stood there, stunned. Unable to muster words until the cat walked up towards him with a cool smile. 

He extended a paw towards him. “Hey, I’m Raymond. I just moved in. It’s nice to meet you.”

Marshal looked up and quickly fumbled to return the cat’s handshake. Oh my gosh, was he staring? Did he notice he was staring? “Marshal! I’m Marshal. My name.” The squirrel cleared his throat. “I mean. It’s nice to meet you too.”

They stood four feet apart and Marshal struggled to figure out where to look. He didn’t want to be caught staring, but he also didn’t want to be rude. He cleared his throat. “Well! You picked a great time to move in. Cherry blossom season just started.”

“Yeah,” Raymond laughed. “But it’s a bit cold today, isn’t it?”

Even his laugh was so elegant. Why? How?

Without thinking, Marshal unwrapped his scarf. He hopped towards Raymond, standing on the tips of his toes to throw the scarf around the cat in one deft move. He adjusted the sides so they fell on equal sides over Raymond’s chest before stepping back. 

“Can’t have you catching a cold on your first day,” Marshal flashed a grin.

The embarrassment didn’t register until he noticed Raymond’s stunned expression. The cat buried his face behind the scarf, his gaze flicking away awkwardly as signs of blush poked out from behind the knitted fabric.

Marshal felt his own cheeks burn up.

_ Oh my god, it’s just like a manga. _

Raymond smiled again. “T-thanks…” He trailed off, trying to figure out what to say next. “Uh, but won’t you be cold now?”

“Nah, I’m  _ fine _ !” Marshal replied just as a breeze swam through, sending shivers through him. He stiffened and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

“Your tail says otherwise.” Raymond laughed.

“Oh, shut up… That’s nothing!” Marshal shrugged. He was full embarrassed now. “Just take my good will, would you?”

“I appreciate your kindness, then.”

“Good! You better! It’s not every day I go out of my way to make somebody comfortable, you know.”

Raymond’s grin was sly. Marshal leveled the cat’s gaze. He was acting like he had the upper hand in this conversation but Marshal could still note the blush on his cheeks. Raymond was  _ just  _ as embarrassed as he was. He could tell.

“I should do something to repay you then, shouldn’t I?”

_ Ugh,  _ but his lines were  _ far  _ better than anything Marshal could come up with right now. That wasn’t fair. “You don’t have to.” The squirrel looked away. He couldn’t concentrate when those heterochromic eyes were focusing on him. It was distracting. “Just give me back my scarf next time we run into each other.”

“Hmm, alright.” 

Raymond seemed content with that response. 

Marshal sighed with relief. “Um, well then. I should be on my way.”

The squirrel started to walk past him.

Raymond stopped him, grabbing his wrist before he could continue any further. Marshal looked up at him, in mild surprise, and Raymond let go as soon as he realized what he did. The blush on his cheeks deepened. “Sorry! I just. Your number. I thought. You know. So I can call you? I’d rather not leave giving your scarf back up to chance.”

Marshal blinked. “Oh, sure.” He took his phone out and the two quickly exchanged contact info. 

“Cool! Well, uh, enjoy the rest of your day?”

Marshal nodded. “Yeah.”

Raymond smiled and waved ‘goodbye’ before heading off in the direction Marshal came from. The squirrel watched the cat disappear in the distance, behind the rows of cherry blossom trees lining the pavement. Blossoms danced in the breeze as he faded, leaving Marshal alone in the town square. He shivered, only mildly regretting giving up his scarf now. 

He couldn’t figure out if he was upset or happy that it was so cold today.

Marshal stared down at the phone in his hands, looking at the new info he just added into his contacts list. Alright, so maybe he was mostly happy about it.

Another cold chill breezed through and Marshal sneezed. Never mind. 50/50. It was 50/50. He wasn’t  _ that  _ weak to a pretty face.

The squirrel continued on his way to Nook’s Cranny. He couldn’t forget what he  _ actually  _ came out to do. He stepped into the shop, greeting Timmy and Tommy as he walked over to the back cabinet to buy what he needed. As soon as he opened it, he stared, mind empty, realizing he has, in fact, totally forgotten what he wanted to buy in the first place. Great. Great job, Marshal.

He closed the cabinet. “I’ll be back later!” He told Timmy and Tommy as he left the store. Whatever. It’s fine. 

His phone rang as he got back on the road home. A short melodic ringtone that signalled the arrival of a text message. He took it out and looked at the display. It was a message from Raymond. His heart soared. Already? What for? Was he just saying hi?

Marshal unlocked his phone and brought up his messages. 

_ I could use help unpacking, if you’re free. _

The squirrel didn’t think twice.

_ I am!  _

_ Thanks! I just moved into the plot behind a pink house. _

Pink house? Oh, Chrissy’s place. That was just a block away from him.

_ On my way. _

There was a bubbling feeling in Marshal’s chest. One that made his heart beat just a bit faster. A feeling that caught wind in his throat, making him forget to breathe. 

Just momentarily. 

It was a feeling as fleeting as the blossoms dancing in the wind. 

But it was beautiful and new, like the promise of a dazzling spring after a long dreary winter. 


End file.
